Twilightish
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: This story kinda follow the Twilight book, but I added a new character. hope you love it. dont frett I just added a new Cullen for fun. Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosalie, Jasper/Alice, Carlisle/Esme, and new person/vampire
1. Chapter 1

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

OK THIS WILL FOLLOW THE TWILIGHT BOOK IN A FEW WAYS EXCEPT I PUT A NEW CHARECTER IN IT. HOPE YOU LOVE IT. IM STARTING FROM WHEN BELLA FIRST SEES THE CULLENS.

**BELLA(POV)**

I was sitting in the school caffeteria listening to Jessica babble on about nothing, but then six of the most beautiful people I have ever seen walked in.

"Who are they."

"They are the Cullens and the Hales. The big one is Emmett Cullen, the blond girl is Rosalie Hale, the one with the short black hair is Alice Cullen, the other blond male is Jasper Hale, the beautiful bronze haired one is Edward Cullen, and the dark brown haired girl is Jessie Cullen. all of them are adopted, the only ones that are adopted, but realy related are Rosalie and Jasper Hale, and Edward and Jessie Cullen. they dont talk to anyone, if you were to ask them a question they would ancer except Jessie. she wont talk to anyone but her family and the teachers if they ask her a question. she is alwasy with her brother Edward so you can never talk to him without her glareing you down. she is quite a bitch."

"They are all so beautiful, its hard to believe that Edward and Jessie are related. they dont look alike."

"Look closer, they look very much alike."

I did waht she said and looked at Edward and Jessie very closely. they were very much alike. thy had the same jaw structure, the same high cheek bones, they both had strait noses and and perfect shaped lips. they could have been the same people sitting there. just then Jessie stood up ftom the table and went to get food for her family and herself. she carried herslef with a lot of pride, and you could tell she knew she was beautiful. every boy she passed she ignored. she caught me staring at her and shot me a look that had the saying 'if looks could kill' pass through my head. suddenly a boy called Mike Newton from our table jumped up.

"I bet I could get her to talk to me."

"Yah, good luck with that" said a laughing Jessica.

Then Mike walked over to where Jessie was trking random food and putting them on trays. he tapped her on the arm and started to talk to her. all Jessie did was glare at him. suddenly Edward stood up from the table where their family was and walked over to where Mike was. Edward said somthing to make Mike jump about a foot and then quickly walk back over to his seat.

"You know how protective Edward is of Jessie mike it was stupid of you to even try." Jessica stated smugly

when the bell finaly rang everyone packed up and began to go to their classes.

**JESSIE(POV)**

I was sitting with my brother and family when Emmetts loud talking scarred the shit out of me.

"Ok so I got the human food yesterday, so its Jessies turn to go and get it."

"Why do I have to get it." i growled back at him.

"Because its your turn stupid."

"Fine, and you shouldnt call someone that your affraid of stupid. they might attack you when you leas expect it."

I turned around to see a stupid brown haired human staring at me. I shot her the worst glare I could, and she turned aroud as fast as she could. I started to fill the trays with random food, but was stoped when a boy called Mike tapped me on the arm. I gave him the worst look I could and called Edward for help in my mind. as soon as I did he stood up and walked over to us.

"Excuse me Mike. Jessie would you like some help with the food?"

Mike Jumped out of the way and quickly walked back to his table.

"Wow I hate it when those stupid little humans get a wild hair and come over and talk to me."

"Just ignore them Jessie."

"I cant, they are so stupid."

Edward smiled at me and we walked back the table to sit with ouer family. after about a few min the bell ran and we all went off to class. I had the next one with my brother.

**BELLA(POV)**

I walked in to the biology room and handed my slip to the teacher saying I was new to the school. I instantly se Jesie and Edward sitting at the same table. then the teacher spoke.

"Jessie, would you move to the seat next to Mike?"

"What! Why!"

"Becaus I want Bella to sit there so your brother can help her."

"Why cant she sit next to Mike and have him help her!"

"Because we all know that Mike would be no help to her, and your brother would."

"But he isnt the teacher you are!"

"Stop fighting with me and move now Jessie."

Then Jessie threw her books into her book bag and stomped out the door.

" would you go get your sister and have her come back here now?"

Edward nodded glared at me and then left to go find his sister.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LOVED THE FIRST CHAPTER. I WOULD LOVE A FEW REVIEWS TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD CONTINUE WITH THE STORY OR NOT. SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW. THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**ALL OF THE VAMPIRES IN THIS STORY HAVE THE SAME POWER. JESSIE CAN CONTROLL THE WEATHER AND CREATE NATURAL DISASTERS. HER POWERS ARE VERY HARD TO CONTROLL ANS SHE SOMETIMES GETS CARRIES AWAY WHEN SHE IS MAD. SHE ALSO HAS A NASTY TEMPER. **

**EDWARD(POV)**

I walked out the door to see a very mad Jessie walking for the exit.

"Hey Jessie, come back here!"

she spun around and stomped over to me

"Yes sad strange, but nice brother?"

"Dont play kiss ass, why did you storm out of the class?"

"Because your not the teacher, and her should help the stupid little human girl not you!"

"Jessie calm down now and go back into class. this will be the fifth time that you left class because you were mad. Carlisle will be mad at you."

"I dont care im leaving now! Take everyone home with you.''

and the she turnedaround and walked away. i went back into the class and told the teacher that she left. as soon as the words came out of my mouth he left the room to go call Carlisle and Esme for a meeting. great my sister just couldnt keep her big mouth shut. just then the cloudy sky got darker and snow started to com down as fast as it could. not only did my sister get in trouble in school she is now gunna get in troube for changing the weather by Carlisle. while the teacher was gone I pulled ou my phone and sent her a quick message telling her to put the weather back to normal, but I got no reply.

"Um Edward?"

this was not a voice that I have herd before. It was small and sweet. I turned around in my seat and was hit with a smell that was so amazing that it took all my might not to kill the new girl. i think her name was Bella.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to say I was sorry I didnt mean to upset your sister. I wish the teacher had never placed me here. you seem very close with your sister and I didnt want to cause a problem."

"Its ok, Jessie needs to learn that she dosent alwasy get what she wants. she is a little spoiled."

"Well I didnt want to cause a fight."

"You didnt its ok."

She smiled a small smile at me and began her work again.

**CARLISLE(POV)**

I was sitting in my offoce when the weather went from cloudy to a hard snow storm in the matter of seconds. Jessie was playing with the weather again after I told her not to. just then th phone rang.

"Hellow?"

"Yes, is this ?"

"Yes it is how may I help you?"

"Well its about your daughter Jessie."

"What did she do?"

"Well first she talked back to the teacher, then she wouldnt move when a teacher asked her to move to a new seat so a new student could get some help from your son Edward, then she stormed out of the class and left when she didnt get her way. we would like set a meeting up with you,your wif and Jessie so that we could discuss proper punishment. this is the fifth time that she has done this."

"Do you think you could make it in about two houers?"

"Yes thats fine, and I appologise for her."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, we will see you soon."

As soon as I got off the phone the snow stoped and it was cloudy again. yup that was forsure Jessie.

**WELL I HOPE THAT YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE AND i HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY AS I CONTINUE TO WRITE IT. WELL PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. **


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

THIS IS MY TWILIGHT WITH A TWIST

**CARLISLE(POV)**

Me, Esme, and a very mad Jessie were in th car and heading to the school for some meeting.

"Jessie why did you do all of that at school. I hope you know that you are grounded for disrespecting the teachers."

"I dont see why it matters if im rude to them. every time I do get into an argument with them they are alwasy wrong. i didnt do anything bad."

''Leaving school because your mad is a very bad thing."

"I hate this place I dont see why it matters what I do to it."

"this town is not your own personal toy Jessie, and you should tryand make some other friends other than your siblings."

"I dont see why I should. they will end up dead any way."

"You just dont get it Jessie."

"What is there to get! im a loaner! so what! im a bitch to everyone! so what! people hate me! SO WHAT!"

then Esme steped in

"Jessie we love you. we just want you to try harded to get along and put up with the teachers."

"Whatever."

when we pulled up to the school there were two cars in the lot. Edwards and the teachers.

**EDWARD(POV)**

**I sat **by ma car waiting for my sister, Carlisle, and Esme to come to Jessies meeting. I had just dropped my other 'siblings' off at ouer house so that I could talk to Jessie on the way home. when thy pulled in to the parking lot jessie flew out of the car and gave me a big hug. Jessie and I alwasy got along and never faught. even when we were human we never got into a fight.

"hey sis"

"I will be your best friend and slave if you get me out of here."

"no matter how tempting that is, you have to stay. I will wait for you."

then with a glare she left with Carlisle and Esme."

**JESSIE(POV)**

I sat in that stupid office foe half an houer listenung to how in need to learn some respect and manners. if thet wanted manners they could kiss my pale white ass. i hate having people tell me what to do. Edward and I mostlikly get along because he dosent tell me what to do. when we left the office Edward was standing by his car waiting for me. I quickly slid in to his volvo and we were off. after a few muinets of waching my brother ponder over somthing he finaly be gan to talk.

"Im going to Alaska for a few weeks."

"why?"

"because the new girl Bella smells so good. I need to go to alaska so I can clear my head and when I come back I wont kill her."

"I know that when you say weeks you mean months. and why are you letting this little human chace you out of your home. you were here first."

"its not about who was there first Jessie."

"when are you leaving?"

"As soon as I drop you off."

"Im gunna miss you bro."

"i will miss you to. oh and Jessie, dont be mean to Bella. its not her fault im gone for a fev weeks."

"Ok"

"Were home. i got to go. luv ya"

"Luv u to bro."

Getting out of my brothers car and waching him drive away was the hardest thing I have ever done.

**BELLA(POV)**

The next day went by quickly. when I sat down at lunch all the Cullens and Hales were there except for . Jessie looked sad and was very quiet the whole lunch. when the bell rang I was not excited to see a glareing Jessie for the rest of the day. whe I got to the class room the teacher told me to sit next to Jessie. wass he trying to kill me? I sat down at the table and decided that if she wasnt gunna be nice to me I would be nice to her.

"Hellow Jessie."

"Dont look at me, talk to me, or come near me if you want to live."

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?"

"Wow you just never learn to shut up do you?''

"No and you cant controll me so stop trying."

then she jumped up and left signaling for me to follow her. we left the class room and as soon as we were in the hall she spun around to face me.

"I dont want to talk to you and I dont want you talking to me. we eill never be friend and I will never want to be four friend. this is your fault that my brother left!"

"Well maby if you stoped being a bithc people would like you more and you would like them. You need to give people chances before you treat them like shit!"

now people were coming out of their classes to wach the us argue. I would have been blushing if I wasnt so mad.

"What did you just call me!"

"I said you are being a bitch Jessie!"

just then she leaped at me, but befor she could even touch me emmett had her all locked up in his arms not letting her move. she was thrashing around in his arms like a psyco.

"If you ever call me that again I will claw your eyes out you ass hole. and stay away from my brother. you have caused us enough troubles."

"I have only said two words to him!"

"Well that is two words too many! so just stay the hell away from us!"

then she broke free from Emmetts arms and stomped away. what did I do to make Edward leave? how was that my fault?

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT RAN OUT OF TIME. I WILL MAKE SURE TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER. BUT FOR NOW PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWNT TWILIGHT

**EMMETT(POV)**

I wached Jessie stomp away, and then turned my attention to Bella.

"Im so sorry for how my sister acted she was out of line."

"Its ok. ummmm, I got to go."

And then she tuned around and walked away, then Jasper spoke to me.

"You need to call Edward, he wanted to know when she acted out, and he needs to know what she said to the girl he likes. When Bella walked away she felt like shit so im gunna go find her and make her fell a little better."

I nodded and pulled out my cell phone. it wrang about three times before Edward ancered.

"What do you want Emmett."

"Well Eddie I wanted to tell you about a little stunt that Jessie pulled about 15min ago, but since you dont want to talk to me I will let you go."

"Wait what did she do! I told her to behave!"

"Well she screamed at Bella and tried to hit her. she would have if I hadend gotten to her first."

"Where is she."

"The office called her in over the speakers just a second ago. i wached her go in and she hasnt come out yet."

"as soon as she dose have her call me."

"Will do Eddie."

"DONT CALL ME THAT!"

"Ok by Eddie."

I hung up just before he could say a word

**CARLISLE(POV)**

I got another call from the school telling me to come pick up Jessie from school because she tried to get into a fight with another girl at school. an idiot could have figured out that it was Bella that she tried to get into a fight with. ever since Edward said that he liked her she had been hot to get rid of her. she alwasy had been protective of Edward, and him over her. they alwasy look out for eachother, and I think thats great. but she was out of line this time and im sick of her doing this. when I got to the school Jessie was sitting in the office waiting for me. I was too mad to say too much to her rite now, so I kept it brief.

"Hand me your keys."

"What?"

"Give me your keys to your car. now."

She pulled them out of her pocket and handed them to me.

"Lets go"

She got up and followed me to the english class. I knocked on the door and went in. I saw Alice smile at me frown at Jessie and then come over to us.

"You are in charge of Jessie's for one week."

Alice took the keys to Jessies mustang and went back to her seat. **(a/n: ok so Jessie has a dark green mustang that she drives. for now. lol)**

I tuned around and headed to my car with Jessie hot on my heals. as soon as we were in the car I was clam enough to talk to her.

"What is the punishment that the school gave you?"

"Im expelled from school for the rest of the week."

"Thats only three days so you wont miss much. why did you do it?''

"Why did I do what."

"Dont play dumb Jessie."

"It wasnt my fault."

"It never is."

"But I mean it! she pissed me off!"

"What did she do to make you mad this time?''

"She was talking to me."

"That is not good enough reason to try and fight withe her, and didnt Edward ask you to be nice to her because he likes her?"

"Oops. I forgot."

"Well I want you to call your brother as soon as we get home. then give me your cell phone."

"Fine."

**JESSIE(POV)**

I was so affraid to call my brother. he was forsure going to be pissed. and plus big mouth Emmett had already talked to him. I quickly called his number. **(a/n: sorry there hasnt been a lot of Bella and Edward in this story so far. there will be very soon. and soon you will see that Jessie has a nice side and see why she is such a bitch. continue.)**

the phone rang once before Edward ancered.

"Damnit Jessie, you promissed you would be good. why did you do that."

"Im sorry. I just got so mad."

"SORRY DOSNT COVER IT! YOU TRIED TO HIT A HUMAN! AND I TOLD YOU I LIKED HER! WHAT WILL SHE THINK NOW THAT SHE KNOWS THAT MY SISTER IS A BITCH! I HOPE YOUR HAPPY!!!"

I was about to stary crying on the phone. i didnt mean to make him so mad. Ireally was sorry.

"Edward. please dont yell at me. I realy am sorry. I didnt mean to get so mad."

"I cant talk to you rite now im coming home, and we will talk about it more then."

and then the line went dead. I slowly went up to Carlisle's study handed him the phone and left.

**EDWARD(POV)**

After I got off the phone I got in my car and went to home. the closer I got to home the mader I got, and the sader I got. I was mad because she treated my soon to be Bella bad, and I was sad because I yelled at my baby sister. I shouldnt or yelled at her. me and Carlisle were the only ones that know about her past. I hope I didnt hurt her feelings. after about two houers of driving I made it home. normaly Jessie would have been out of the house and pulling me into a big hug saying that she missed me, but it was quiet. as soon as I got into the house I was greeted by Esme.

"Hellow Edward every one is home, and its good too see you."

"Where is my sister?"

"She is up in her room. oh and Edward she be easy on her she is realy sorry. dont forget that she is your sister and she loves you."

"If she loved me she loved me, she wouldnt of treated Bella that way."

"Oh Edward you are being to harsh. you know that she has a nasty temper. you do to, you shouldnt have been so hard on her."

"I wasnt hard on her."

"You made her cry."

"I did?"

"She feels realy bad,go up and talk to her, but be nice."

I felt like shit I made my sister cry. what kind of monster am I. I was infront of my sister door in the matter of seconds. I knocked once and then entered. she was sitting on her bed with a blank expression on her face. she also looked very sad. I felt like shit because I put that sad ecxpression on her face. Im the worst brother ever!

"Jessie?"

She looked up at me, smiled, and patted the spot next to her on the bed.

"Hey bro, your home. glad top have you back."

"I am sorry for yelling at you earlier, I didnt mean to make you cry."

"Its ok I deserved it."

"No you didnt deserve to be yelled at."

"Its ok bro."

"But you still never told me what Bella said to you that mmade you mad."

"She didnt say anything to me. I was just jelous."

"Over what."

"Well before you met Bella you and I were close, mostly because we had no one but eachother. I guss that im sad because you dont need me anymore. you will have her soon enough, and every one in this house will have someone but me. and it hurts to know that your all alone."

"Just becaus im in love with Bella or in your words a stupid loittle human dosent mean I wont love you. your my sister, your my only family. nothing can make me stop living you."

"Thanks bro, but I still dont like her.''

"You dont have to like her. just be nice. please?"

"Ok I will."

"Thanks."

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WITH NO BELLA IN IT. AND THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THAT JESSIE WILL BE A BITCH IN. HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHTS.**


	5. MUST READ!

**OK PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS, BUT I NEED YOU ALL TO DO ME A FAVOR. **

**I WOULD LOVE FOR EVERYONE THAT LOVES MY STORIES TO GO TO**** ALICECANCU**** PROFILE AND READ HER STORIES. THEY ARE SHORT, BUT VERY GOOD. SHE DOSNT HAVE ANY REVIEWS ON A FEW OF HER STORIES, AND I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU WOULD GO READ AND REVIEW SOME OF HER STORIES. THERE ARE ONLY THREE STORIES FOR NOW AND LIKE I SAID THEY ARE SHORT, BUT VERY GOOD. MAKE THE REVIEWS NICE BUT HONEST. REMEMBER IF ARE GUNNA WRITE SOMTHING MEAN, STOP AND THINK WOULD YOOU LIKE TO GET A REVIEW LIKE THAT ON ONE OF YOUR STORIES?**

**I WULD LOVE TO SEE SOM OF THE NO REVIEWS GET SOME REVIEWS BEFORE I POST ANY MORE CHAPTERS. I KNOW IM BEING HARSH, BUT THEESE ARE GOOD STORIES AND GOOD STORIES NEED REVIEWS. SO GO OUT THERE AND GIVE HER YOUR THOUGHTS ON HER STORIES. I WILL BE WACHING HER STORIES FOR REVIEWS.**

**THANKS AND REMEMBER BE HONEST BUT NICE.**


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**EDWARD(POV)**

I was sitting at lunch with my family, but jessie. she was still expelled from school, and had to stay home and help Esme. I was sad that my sister was not here, but happy that she wasnt here to glare at poor Bella all day.

just then the bell pulled me out of my thoughts. I stood up and headed to class. there was Bella, she was staring out the window looking so beautiful. as soon as I sat down she turned around to look at me.

''hellow Edward''

'HI Bella, im so sorry about my sisters actions. she was out of line, and im very sorry.''

"no its fine''

''i still feel bad"

"Dont."

she smiled at me and then went back to her work. the day continued on slowly, and then it was time to go home. as I was walking out to the car there was the sound of tires screaching and I turned around to see a van sliding towards Bella. i emdiately ran over there at vampire speed and stoped the van at the last second. Bella looked up at me with shock written all over her face.

"Edward, how did you do that."

"Not here Bella, later."

after about three muinets medical cars came and picked us up. I refused the strecher they were trying to shove me on, but Bella was not as lucky and was on one. I made sure Bella was ok by riding with her to the hospital. after about an houer Bella was in a room and asleep. she started to talk, as soon as I herd her say my name I knew she was mine, and I had to have her. all too soon her eyes were opening and my dad was coming in.

"Edward son, I need you to leave so I can check Bella so she can go home,"

i nodded once and left. as soon as I got to the hall way there was a very pissed looking Jessie.

"Dont say a word Edward, just come with me."

I followed her outside, and then she spun around.

"I cant believe how selfish you are!"

"Dont start it Jessie, im not in the mood."

"Tuff, you exposed us! you showed a human what you were! You just gave your secret to her!"

"She dosent know."

"Yet! but she will figure it out! she is very smart for a human, trust me she will figure it out!"

and the she turned and stomped away. I quickly went back headed back to the hospital to go talk my father. i needed help. i found Carlisle in his office, and as soon as I walked he looked up and smiled at me.

"Hellow Edward, come in."

"Carlisle I need your opinion"

"On what?''

"Well you know the girl that came in here?"

"Bella, yes?"

"Well I think I like her, but i wanted to talk to you about it."

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well um-"

"do you have feelings for her?"

"Yes but-''

"Can you see youself with her?"

"Yes but wh-"

"then what is the problem?"

"What about our secret?"

"start being around her, talk to her, date her, and if she likes you just as much as you like her she should be trustable with our secret."

"There is one more problem."

"What is that?"

"Jessie."

"You talk to your sister first. she listens to you better than anyone."

"But you know how stubborn she is."

"Yes, but you know how much she loves you. go home think of what to tell her and the talk to her."

i smiled and left home. this was gunna be a very dangerous talk.

**WELL THIS WAS THE NEXt CHAPTER. I KNOW IT WAS SHORT, BUT IM SICK SO DONT BE MEAN, INSTEAD IF YOU WANT ME TO MAKE MY CHAPTERS LONGER YOU WILL DO THIS. YOU WILL GO TO ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE AND READ AND REVIEW HER STIRIES, AND THEN I WILL MAKE ALL MY CHAPTERS LONGER.**


	7. Chapter 7

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**EDWARD(POV)**

When i got home as soon as i saw Jessie i chickened out and didnt talk to her. so here I am going to school with my sister because she is now alowed back to the school. I needed to talk to her and I needed to do it now. we pulled up to the school, and I stoped Jessie before she got out.

"Hey Jessie I need to talk to you."

"Um... ok what on your mind."

"Well please don't be mad, but im gunna ask a friend to sit with us today."

"Who is it Edward?"

"Ok first before you get mad I want you to know that I realy have fallen for this girl, and the girl is Bella."

"You fell fo a human girl? and it had to be the only girl that you couldnt read her mind. You know the danger you are putting us all in?"

"I talked to Carlisle and he supports me. why wont you. my own sister wont support her brother."

"I dont support anything to do with humans."

and then she jumped out of the car and went into the school. the day passed by quickly and it was almost lunch. I saw Bella in the hall and stoped her.

"Hey Bella, can I ask you somthing?"

"Ok.''

"Would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch time today?"

"That would be great."

"Good, everyone will be so happy to meet you. lets go."

when we walked into the caffiteria all my family looked up.

"UM... Bella this is Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and the glaring bitch that you have met before is Jessie.'' i said pointing to everyone.

rite as we sat down Jessie jumped up.

"I dont see why I should have to sit near her! I was here first!"

"Jessie shut up and sit down."

"NO EDWARD I WILL NOT SIT DOWN! SHE IS NOT WANTED HERE! SHE ISNT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! I CANT BELEIVE YOU LIKE HER!"

I stood up now pissed.

"The only reason why you are mad is because you are jelous, because no one will like you because your too much of a bitch!"

then there was a loud SMACK! she hit me. my sister just slapped me across the face.

"Dont you ever call me that! it may be true, but you are my brother, and you had no rite!"

then she turned around yelling at the other people that the show was over and to mind their own business, and left the room. I quickly sank back into my chair and looked up at Bella.

"Sorry about the little show. we normaly dont fight."

"Oh, its fine. I got to go. i told Jessica that I would go help her find a dress for prom."

"Are you going to prom?"

"No, I cant dance. well I got to go. talk to you later."

and then she stood up and left the room. I needed to go hunting to night any way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**later that night**

**ALICE(POV)**

I was sitting in my room when I had a vision. it was Bella. she was in an alley trapped by 3 men they were gunna rape her.

"Jessie!!!!"

she flew through my doors.

"What is it?"

"Where is Edward?"

"Hunting why?"

"Bella is in trouble, and she will be raped and kil. Jessie where are you going!"

"I may hate her, but there is no way in hell that im gunn let my brothers soon to be girl get killed!"

**Jessie(pov)**

I jumped in to my green mustang and flew out of there. I quickly pulled ou my cell phone to call Edward.

"Hellow?"

"Edward, Bella is in trouble."

"What is wrong?"

"She will be killed in 10 min by 3 men. im going to go save her. meet me there. oh and Edward let me have the fun and kill them."

I told him where to meet me, and hung up the phone. there was no way in hell I was gunna let this happen to her. she made my brother happy and it would crush him if she got killed. he would probably kill himself too. I cant let this happen.

**OK SO NOW YOU ARE STARTING TO SEE THE GOOD SIDE OF JESSIE. IT IS ALMOST TIME TO TELL HER STORY. THAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE NEXT TWO OR THREE CHAPTERS. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CAPTER.**

**AND PLEASE GO CHECK OUT ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE. SHE HAS SOME GREAT STORIES.**


	8. Chapter 8

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**BELLA (POV)**

I was doomed. the men got closer and closer to me, but suddenly I herd the screachng of tires and a green mustang flew around the corner. as soon as the car stoped Jessie jumped out. I wasnt expecting that.

"Bella get behind me."

her voice was cold and sharp.

"Awwww, look another one came to play with us."

"Listen, you dont want to mess with me, or I will kill you."

"were soooo scarred."

"Have it you way."

I was looking at Jessie's eyes when she said her last words, and suddenly her golden eyes were fogged over. the wind began to blow and then I startede to hear thunder coming. Jessie couldnt be doing this. could she? then there was a flash of lightning over head and another car flew up behind us. this one was a silver volvo. and Edward jumped out of this one.

"Bella, go stand by my car now. hurry."

I did what he said and continued to watch Jessie. the wind picked up even more and a huge bolt of lightning hit right between her and the men. the men looked like they were about to shit their pants, while Jessie looked lost in her own world. two more bolts of lightning hit the ground between them before she dropped down to her knees. Edward emediatly ran to my sid and held on to me. then Jessie touched the cold pavement and the ground began to shake and tremble. suddenly there was a loud cracking noise and the earth opened up and swallowed all three men before it shut back up again. slowly Jessie rose to her feet and walked over to her volvo. her eyes were the same golden color again. then Edward spoke to her.

"Jessie. thank you."

"I wasnt gunna let your human get killed."

"Jessie did you do all that."

"Im gunna let Edward tell you what happened Bella."

then she jumped into her car and drove away. as soon as I turned around Edward was holding the passenger door open for me. I slid into his volvo and we were off. and that is when I spoke.

"What the hell happened back there? what are you?"

"Please dont be scarred, but we are vampires."

"Did Jessie do all of that back there?''

"Yes."

"How?"

"It is her power."

"What?"

"Some vampires have powers. like Alice can see the future, Jasper can feel and controll emotions, Jessie can controll the weather and cause natural desasters such as the earth shaking and opening up and the lightning, thunder, and wind, and I can read all minds but yours."

"You cant read my thoughts."

"Nope."

"Since you are a vampire dont you drink blood?"

"Yes but we only drink the blood from animals."

"I thought Jessie didnt like me? why did she come save me?"

"because she knows how much I care for you, and she knows it would hurt me if you got hurt."

"What do you mean you care for me?"

"Were at your house that is enough questions for tomight. I can come pick you up for school in the morning if you like. then you can ask all your questions."

:Promise?"

"I promise."

"Ok then I will see you tomarrow."

"Bye Bella."

**WELL i HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. MAKESURE YOU REVIEW THIS STORY, AND GO CHECK OUT ALICECANCU PROFILE.**


	9. Chapter 9

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**BELLA(POV)**

I woke up the next morning feeling very confused and a little nerveous. Edward was gunna pick me up for school. what was i gunna say. should i brush it off like nothing happened? or do I question him. just then I herd him honk his horn, and then I knew I would question him. I got in to the car and looked at him. he was looking at me in a funny way. then I broke the silence.

"What happened last night?"

"Jessie saved you."

"How did she get to me so fast?''

"Me and my family like to drive fast"

"Do you drink human blood?"

"No we drink the blood of animals."

"Do other vampires do that?"

"No."

"Will Jessie still hate me?"

"Yes."

"Dose your family know that I know?"

"Yes."

"What happens when you enter the sun?"

"It supose to be sunny tomarrow, if you want we could hang out and then go to my house."

"That would be great! Why dose Jessie hate every one?''

"She had a rough time when I ''died'' and she dosnt trust people she dosent know."

"Why?''

"That is not my story to tell, maby she will tell you tomarrow. dont keep your hopes up."

"Oh. when I saw her eyes yester day when she was attacking the men they clouded up. why did they do that?''

"Were not sure."

"You also said that you couldnt read my mind. why is that. am i some knid of freek?"

"I tell you we are vampires, and that I can read all minds but yours, and you think your the freek?"

"Just tell me why im a mental mute, not that I mind."

"Im note sure."

before I knew it we were in the school parking lot. and my door was being pulled open by a very happy Alice.

"Oh Bella, im so happy you know. we should celebrate! I know Rose, Jessie, and I are going shopping after school. you should come!"

"Ummm. I guess so."

"Oh yay we will have so musc fun."

and she was gone as fast as she came. did I realy just agree to go shopping? OMG im going crazy.

the rest or the day passed by quicky, and we were at lunch before I knew it. whe I got my food I felt a cold hand grab my wrist. I looked up to see Jessie leading me to her and her family's table.

"What do you like me now?"

she glared at me and then ancered.

"No I dont like you, but my brother sent me to come get you."

"Oh."

when we got to the table she walked around and sat next to Emmett and Alice.

As soon as I sat down every one stared at me. I didnt know what to say so I just looked down. I know that was probably rude, but I dont like the attention. the Alice spoke

"Hey Bella, we were thinking of leaving to go now to the mall. is that ok with you. do you mind leaving school early?"

"No that is fine."

"Great then lets go."

I stood up and followed them out to a red BMW. as soon as we were in the car Rosalie got into the drivers side and took off. this was gunna be a long day. we got to the mall in record time. as soon as we got inside the mall we split. Alice went with Rosalir, and I was stuck with Jessie.

"So Jessie, where do you want to do first?"

all she did was glare at me and start walking. I followed closely behind her. she walked into a store called Hot Topic, and began to look at some shirts. after a few muinets she had a Green Day shirt, and a Eminem shirt. she quickly paid a walked out of the store. I followed her into a another store where she began to look at jeans.

"If you want somting get it. just dont stant there and stare at me."

I walked away from her and sat down. I followed her to many different stores for houers until finaly we left. we were back at my house in 10 muinets at the most.

"Bye Bella thanks for coming. oh and Edward will be here around 8."

"Thanks Alice. bye Rosale, Jessie."

Alice gave me one last smile and then they were gone. i couldnt wait for tomarrow. all day with Edward.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER. THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL TELL JESSIE'S PAST. SO THE MORE REVIEWS I GET THE SOONER I WILL UP DATE. YOU SHOULD ALSO GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, AND YOU MUST READ ****ALICECANCU**** STORIES. THEY ARE SOOOOO GOOD. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. OH AND IF YOU DONT LIKE THE STORY DON'T GOVE ME NASTY REVIEWS, JUST DONT READ IT. THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.**


	10. Chapter 10

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

THIS IS A BIG CHAPTER JESSIE WILL BE TELLING HER PAST.

BELLA(POV)

I woke up bright and early to wait for Edward. it was almost 8 and the sun was out. a perfect day. suddenly the door bell rang, and I went to go get it. as soon as I opened the door Edward was standing there glowing, in the sun. it looked like hundreds of dimonds were under his skin. he was truly beautiful.

"Edward, you are so beautiful."

"Are you ready to go to my house?"

"Yes."

"I need to tell you somthing well ask is a better word."

"OK?"

"Will you be my girl friend? i feel so close to you."

"I would love to."

"great lets go."

then he scooped me up in his arms and took off running. i felt sick. what happened to cars? after about 30 seconds of running he stoped infront of a big house. all of his family was out side. we walked up to them and stoped.

"Bella you know all of my "siblings", but this is my "mother" Esme and my "father" Carlisle."

"It is so nice to meet you, your house is beautiful."

"Kiss ass." i knew that bitchy voice.

"Hellow Jessie."

"Dont hellow me human. you shouldnt be here."

"Edward invited me."

"Well he shouldnt have. you arnt wanted here."

Just then Edward let out a nasty growel.

"Every one on the portch now!" yelled Alice

as soon as everyone was on the portch i turned to alice.

"What is going on?"

"Their gunna fight."

EDWARD(POV)

"You shouldnt have brought her home!"

"Im getting sick of you Jessie."

"Im sick of your little human. she should be dead!"

then I lost all controll and lunged at her. and she lunged at me. i emdiately threw her to the groung. suddenly Jessie's eyes clouded over and the wind began to pick up. a bolt of lightning hit the ground rite in front of me.

"You wouldnt hit me."

"Try me."

then she lunged at me again. i grabbed her around the throat and threw her with all my might into the trees. then a bolt of lightning hit me and threw me back. we both stood up and lunged at eachother again. suddenly we were both being held on to. her by Emmett and me by Jasper.

"Let me go!"

"Sorry Edward"

i looked up to see Jessie screaming at Emmett.

"Let me go! let me go now Emmett!"

"You need to calm down Jessie."

then she stoped fighting him.

"Im done."

Emmett let go and then she looked at me.

"Well I hope your happy. you chose a human girl over your sister."

and then she stormed off in to her room.

BELLA(POV)

I had done this, I started the fight. then Edward walked up to me and led me into the house. everyone took a seat.

"Edward im so sorry."

"For what?"

"This is all my fault."

"This is far from your fault."

"I got you and your sister fighting."

"You did nothing."

"I just dont get why she hates me so much."

"She dosent hate you. she hates life."

"Why is she so angry?''

"Are you ready to learn about my past Bella."

I turned arount to see Jessie standing by the stairs.

"Would you realy tell me?"

"If you are willing to listen."

"Yes."

she smiled at me and began.

JESSIE(POV)

"Edward was born June 20, 1901, and I was born May 7, 1906. We were five years appart and very close. Edward and I did everything to gether, talked to eachother about everything, and never faught. We were best friends, and nothing could seperate us. when I was 12 and Edward was 17 the flu hit our town. my father was the first of us to get sick. he died shortly after giving my mom and Edward the flu. not long after my mother and Edward got sick they were sent to the hospital. I spent all of my time tending to my mother and brother. my mom was soon too sick to be in the same room as Edward. she was moved to a different room where all the realy sick people were. Edward was bad but not as bad as our mother. he was alert and would talk to me. I would sleep in the same bed with him every nite so he wouldnt feel alone. it was wierd to the docters that I never did catch the flu. soon my brothe's condition got worse and worse every day. after a few weeks my mother died. I stayed by Edward's side all day and nite. I held his hand and told him everything would be ok. I also told him that he had to fight. I need him, he was my best friend and I couldnt loose him. One day while I was sleeping next to my brother Carlisle woke me up. he told me that Edward had passed away,and he needed to take the body. I was emediatly crying, I clung to his body as if my life depended on it. I couldnt let him go. he was my everything. I loved my brother so much, I couldnt let him go. after a few seconds Carlisle pried me off of his body, and took me into the hall. he told the nurces to call an orphan home. another docter picked me up and began to take me away. when suddenly Carlisle rolled Edward out. I emediatly began to thrash and fight in the other docters arms. I screamed as loud as I could to my brother to wake up. he couldnt be dead, then a nurse gave me a shot and I fell aseep. after Edward died my life went to hell. I dressed dark, and made sure no one liked me. I was moved in and out of homes. a family would adopt me and then a few moths later take me back. they would say stuff like I was crazy and out of controll. I wet to a total of 32 different homes. the 31 home was in Alaska. the people were nice, but very worried about me. they would tell me that I walk around like a dead person. it was October 18, 1923. I was 17 years old, and full of myself. it had been five years since my brother died and I was still depressed. it was dark out and I was walking arount the small town. suddenly two men yanked me down a dark streed. one told me to give them my money. I told then I didnt have any. they didnt believe me, so they started to hit and kick me all over my body. one even stabbed me in the stomach a few times. after that one of the men took my verginity. they stabbed me one final time and left me on the street naked and bleeding to die. every part of mt body hurt. I wanted to die. it would stop the pain and I would get to see Edward again. after what seemed like houers I herd foot steps and then herd my name being yelled. i was picked up and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was Edward's face. suddenly my whole body was on fire. everything hurt. i would have gladly taken getting stabbed again or raped again. anything to stop the fire. after what seemed like ages my hear stoped and I woke up. every thing was strange. my throat was on fire, and I looked different. I was no longer covered in blood, but I looked beautiful. when I saw Edward for the first time since he "died" I thought I was dead or dreaming. after Carlisle explained the whole thin to me, and I under stood what I was Edward and I were friends again. and I promissed my self that nothing would seperate us again. even when I had Edward i still was sad, and affraid. even to this day I still am sad and affraid, but now I am longley on top of all that. at least I have Edward. but I alwasy wonder if there is anyone oth there for me. probably not, but I can hope."

**OK I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER. THIS ONE BETTER LAST YOU BECAUSE IM TAKING A LITTLE BREAK. WELL PLEASE REVIEW AND GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. AND PLEASE GO LOOK AND REVIEW ****ALICECANCU**** STORIES. THEY ARE SOOOO GOOD. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY.**


	11. Chapter 11

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

"Oh my god Jessie that is terrible, how did you handle it?"

"I didn't"

"What do you mean?"

"After I was changed I began to feel a angry."

"At what, tell me more. please."

she smiled softly and continued.

"Well I was mad because Edward had been alive all tihis time and never tried to find me, I was also stuck like this and would never die. at first the thought of staying young and never have to die sounded good, but it isnt. I had a shot at heaven and to maby even grow old and find someone to love me. I was also very depressed. I was jumpy and nerveous around men, especialy human men. I started to teach my self that all humans were dangerous and none could be trusted. that is why I was never nice to you or any one. I didnt trust you. instead of talking to Edward or Carlisle I clamed up. I would talk to any one, I alwasy stayed in my room. no matter how hard Edward tried to talk to me and have me open up to him so he could help i pused him away. I didnt want help, and I realy didnt want to talk. now I know I should have. I feel stupid for not. slowly I began to talk to Edward, we started to get closer and closer again, but rite before he could realy know too much and help me I clamed up again. its funny because this is the most I have ever talked about my past. Hell I told you everything."

"Jessie that is terrible, but there is one thing I dont understand."

"What is that?"

"Why do you think you cant find someone to love you?"

She looked at her feet and stayed quiet. she looked nerveous, sad, and ashamed. I waited patiently and she still didnt ancer.

"Im sorry Jessie. that was too much."

"No its fine it just realy hurts to talk about all of this. I dont know if I want to or if I even know how to ancer that question. I just feel so lost rite now.

Slowly she sank to the floor and put her head on her knees. her whole body began to shake with dry sobs. Edward stood up and walked over to Jessie. he slowly sank down and sat next to her. he wraped his arms around her and held her close to him. I felt bad for Jessie, she may of been a bitch, but no one should have gone through what she went through. Edward had a pained look on his face, and talked to her in a low voice. suddenly Jessie stood up and ran up stairs. Edward looked like he wanted to kill himself. this was yet again my fault i feel so guilty.

"Bella this is not your fault. stop feeling guilty."

I looked up at Jasper and nodded.

then Edward spoke.

"what is she feeling Jasper?"

"Mostly ashamed."

then I stood up.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she will get mad if I go to try and talk to her?"

"I dont think so. its the last room and the end of the hall."

I walked up the stairs and knocked on her door

"What?"

"Jessie, its Bella. can I come in?"

"Fine."

I pushe open the door and and went and sat on the bed next to her.

"Jessie, what happened down there."

"I dont even know. do you still want an ancer to you question?"

"I didnt come up here for that."

"I know."

"If you want."

"Edward I know you want to hear so just come in."

Edward walked in and looked a little ashamed for being caught listening.

"Ok this is realy hard, but the reason why I think that is because why would anyone want me? I mean, rude, and not an easy person to get along with. another thing is when a vampire is trying to find a mate, they want a vergion. they someone that is totaly theirs, and no one elses. I have been used and now no one would ever want me. especialy another vampire."

"Jessie, that is crazy! You could win any man with just your looks."

"Looks arnt everything Bella. If you dont mind I would like to be alone. I need to ask Edward somthing."

I quickly got up and went down stairs.

JESSIE(POV)

''I alwasy wanted to ask you somthing."

"What?"

"Firs is, who changed me?"

"Carlisle."

"What happened to the men?"

"Hunted them down and killed them."

"Oh."

"Is that ok?"

"I love you so much Edward."

I wraped my arms around his neck and pullewd him into a tight hug.

"I love you too Jessie, thank you for opening up."

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. IT WAS NEAT. LOL. WELL PLEASE REVIEW. THEN YOU SHOULD GO AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES. AND ****ALICECANCU**** STORIES. HER STORIES ARE REALY GOOD. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY. **


	12. Chapter 12

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

EDWARD(POV)

Listening to Jessie tell her storymade me wanna cry. I felt like the worst brother ever i wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. What hurt me the most is when she said that she didnt think she would ever find love. Just then Jessie pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Edward?"

"Yes"

"I have the best idea ever."

"And what might that be?"

"I should make a thunderstorm so we can go play baseball."

"I dont know."

"Oh please, bring Bella. she might have fun!"

"Well I guess if Carlisle said ok."

"Yay!"

Then she stood up and bolted down stairs. When I got down there she looked like a kid on christmas day.

"He said yes! go get ready."

"What about Bella?"

"I will get her ready. I have an extra shirt.''

''ok fine."

Then I went back up stairs to change.

BELLA(POV)

"Bella!"

I looked up to see Jessie standing in front of me.

"Ummm. Hi Jessie. Where is Edward?"

"He is up getting ready, and you get to come with me and I will get you ready."

"For what."

"Baseball."

"NO! I cant play baseball."

"You wont be playing. we will."

"Then why do I have to get ready?"

"Because I want to try the whole bonding with my brothers girlfriend thing."

After that she drug me up to her massive room. it was beautiful. it was mint green a huge Navy Blue bed in the middle. there were posters of Green Day and Def Leppard all over.

"Im guessing you like rock."

"Mostly punk rock."

"I see."

"What do you listen to?"

"I dont like music very much."

"That is sick and twisted. here is a shirt and hat. get ready and then come down stairs."

I got into the clothes and then headed down stairs. Being as clumsy as I am i tripped at the bottum of the stairs, but the floor never came. instead two massive arms wrapped around my waist and stoped me from falling. when I was back on my feet i turned around to see Emmett grinning like a mad man.

"I am so happy."

"About what?"

"That my brother found a entertaining little human and not a normal one."

"Ummm. i dont realy know how to respond to that."

"Then dont. everyone but Jessie and Edward are at the baseball area. you get to ride with us. my car is so awsome!"

"Cant wait."

"Great lets go!"

I followed Emmett out to where the cars, and then I saw it. the jeep that he called his car was huge. it was like three times the normal size of a jeep. I was scarred to death of it. then I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist.

"By the look on your face this car scares you."

all I could do was nod.

"You will be fine love. you get to sit where it is safe, with me in the back seet."

"How am I even gunna get in the car?"

"I can help you with that."

Just then he scooped me up in his arms and jumped in to the car, straped me in and we began to back out. Jessie and Emmett were in the front seat fighting about music and a short cut to the baseball area.

"No Emmett you dont need to take the freeway to get there just drive the forest."

"I dont want to go that way and your wrong."

"Im as so rite. you asked for a short cut and I gave it to you."

"That is not a short cut!"

"Yes it is, but if you want to go the long way fine by me. I get the radio."

"No way this is my car Jessie, I get it."

"No you dont I already brought the cd."

"Just becaue you like lamo Green Day dosn't mean that any one else dose."

"What did you just say?"

"I said I would be happy to hear your music."

"Thats what I thought you said."

Then she put the cd in and Green Day music filled the car. Emmett looked scared to death of Jessie.

"Wow you guys are realy fun to watch."

Emmett had a huge smile plastered on his face while Jessie let out a low nasty growel at me, making Edward growel in response. the rest of the trip was quiet. no music no talking, very aquward. when we got to the clearing all the rest of Edward's family was there. then Edward spoke.

"Jessie is on my team, sorry Emmett you cant have her."

"No way Eddie you know that isnt fair. she is the fastest runner besides you, and I think she is faster."

"She isnt faster than me."

"Oh yah? lets see."

"Fine! Jessie come here."

"Yes brother dearest."

"Emmett wants to see who is the fastest before we play ball. He thinks you are faster than me."

"Because I am."

"Oh, so you think you can out run me?"

"Do I feel a bet comming on?"

"Ok if I win you have to sell your mustang."

"Fine but if I win you can only hunt deer for a month."

"Deal, where do we go to."

"Home and back."

"Ok ready? set? GO!"

All there was was a woosh of air and then they were gone. this family is so interesting.

**OK SO I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. YOU CAN ALL SHOW YOU THAT YOU LOVE ME BY REVIEWING THIS CHAPTER, GOING TO ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE AND LOOKING AT HER STORIES, AND CHECKING OUT MY OTHER STORIES. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.**


	13. Chapter 13

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

EDWARD(POV)

I cant believe I just agreed to this race. Jessie is extreamly fast and hard to out run. so here we are running to see who was faster. we were at a tie, until suddenly Jessie gave me a shove sending me flying. before I was even on my feet again she was far ahead. I keep running and running until I was back in the clearing. and there stood the little cheater with a big stupid smile on her face.

"That was not fair Jessie, you cheated."

"Well we didnt make a rule aginst it."

"There shouldnt be a rule on pushing me."

"Oh stop you moaning, you sound like a spoiled little girl."

"Fine you win lets just play."

she smirked at me and then skipped away. what a brat.

Bella(pov)

After the little show Edward walked up to me.

"I should of been faster. she cheated."

I laughed and wrapped my rams around his neck. he bent his head down and started to kiss me. I slowly started to get dizzy and light headed. then he pulled away.

"I got to go play before Emmett kills me."

He looked so excited it was cute. the teams were: Emmett, Jessie, Rose, and Jasper.

and then the other team was: Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and Alice.

Jessie was up to bat and Edward was on first. jessie hit the ball and took off running. Just as she was going by Edward he stuck out his foot and tripped her. thet was a bad idea on Edward's part. because as soon as he did Jessie jumped up and looked like she culd kill.

EDWARD(POV)

Oh shit what did I just do. I tripped her and now she is dirty. this cant be good. as soon as she jumped up i was scared.

"What the hell was that for!"

"Ummm. revenge."

"You tripped me because i pushed you. god Edward what the hell is your problem. damn prissy little gay girl."

then she stomped off. Emmett was off to the side laughing his ass off, and Bella was turned around shaking with laughter. all the laughtter stoped when suddenly Alice started to yell at us.

"Stop! Stop gather up quickly!"

we all got aroun where Bella was and then I herd it. the thoughts of three other vampires coming this way. this could not be good. not good at all.

**HI EVERYONE SORRY ABOUT THIS BEING SO SHORT. I WANTED TO MAKE IT LONGER BUT GOT LAZY. MY NEXT CHAPTER ON TO TRUST AGAIN WILL BE OUT SOON. SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. THEN GO LOOK AT ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE AND MY OTHER STORIES. THANKS.**


	14. Chapter 14

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

As soon as I smelt and heard the three other vampires thoughts I began to panic.

"Bella whatever you do stay behind me and dont leave my side."

"Why? Edward whats wrong?"

"Im sorry I shouldnt of brought you with us. Im so sorry."

"Edward, what is wrong?"

"There are three other vamipres coming. Just do what I say."

We all walked out into the middle of the clearing. Carlisle was in front with Jessie and Jasper on his right, and Emmett and Alice on his left. the rest of us followed behind to protect Bella if they smelt her. then they came out. in the front was a dark skined mad with long black hair. on his left was a woman with bright red hair, and on his right was a blonde haired man. me and my family met them in the middle of the clearing. then the dark haired man spoke.

"Hellow, my name is Laurent. This is Victoria, and James."

Carlisle looked nerveous and stiff. then he spoke.

"My name is Carlisle, and this is my family Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, my wife Esme, Edward, Bella, and Jessie."

"What a big family. we heard you playing baseball, and wanted to know if you had room for three more."

Then Jessie let out a low hiss and lowered into a crouch.

"Jessie, behave." Carlisle warned.

then she slowly rose up and looked at Carlisle like he was crazy. then the worst thing happened. the wind picked up and blew in their direction. as soon as I smelt Bella I knew they had. then Laurent looked at me.

"You have a human with you?"

then I ancered

"Yes, and if you think about coming near her we will rip you appart."

BELLA(POV)

This had to be the most scary situation I have ever been in. when Edward spoke to Laurent he sounded like a true vampire. after that they left, and as soon as they did we were off.

"Emmett, Jessie, Edward you take Bella, and the rest of us will go to the house to talk with them." barked Carlisle

Before I knew it I was in Edward's arms and we were running to the Jeep as fast as they could. then Edward started to bark orders.

"Im driving, Jessie is up with me, and Emmett is in back."

we all got in and as soon as Emmett strapped me in we were off. I started to panic. Edward was going 145mph and trying to make the car fo faster.

"Edward please slow down. your scaring me."

no responce

"Edward please!"

He slowed down a small bit befor he looked at Jessie.

"This is all your fault!"

"Mine? what did I do?!"

"If we would have stayed home we would of never gotten to this situation!"

"This is far from my fault!"

"We need to get out of here. We need to leave!"

And then I jumped in.

"Leave?! what do you mean? you need to take me home!"

"Bella I cant take you home."

"What about Charlie?!"

"He is fine!"

"No I need to go home! if you would listen to me I have a plan."

"No Bella! I cant loose you."

"Please just listen to me! please Edward!"

then he pulled over and spun around to look at me.

"You got two minuets."

"Ok, you take me home. James will follow my sent there. He will hear me tell mt dad that I hate it here, and I need to leave. then I will grab a bag full of stuff and go. then you can take me where ever the hell you want."

"Fine, but if we do this we got to go quick."

He pulled out and started to speed towards my house then he spoke to Jessie again.

"Will you give me some fog Jess?"

She nodded and then her eyes clouded over and fog swept over us. it was so thick I didnt know how Edward could even see. I was so nerveous about this. when I talk to Charlie I will have to break his heart. I feel like shit.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW, AND THEN GO LOOK AT SOME OF MY OTHER STORIES OR ****ALICECANCU**** PROFILE. SHE HAS SOME KICK ASS STORIES. BUT FIRST PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**


	15. Chapter 15

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

As soon as we pulled up to Bella's house Edward startedd to bark orders.

"Emmett and Alice you stay close to the house, Jessie you go through the forest, and when we leave follow us back to the house."

I nodded and jumped out of the truck. I ran through the forest as fast as I could making sure that the other vampire James wasnt there, and if he was it was my job to protect Bella, so I would do just that. suddenly his smell hit me, he was close, but where? all of a sudden somthing hit me hard. I looked up and there was James, and he looked crazy.

"Hellow Jessie. do you remember me?"

"Yes I just me you in the clearing, and you are trying to kill my brothers girl friend."

"No Jessie think hard do you remember me from somewhere else?"

I stared at him for a moment, and there was nothing. I had no clue what he was talking about, so I asked.

"What the hell are you talking about. I just met you, and I hate you."

"Dose the date 1923 ring a bell?"

"That was the day i was attacked and transformed. what dose that have to do with any of this?"

"Think hard. what happened?"

"I was attacked."

"I must say, you were quiet beautiful, you still are."

Then it dawned in me. he was one of the men that attacked me.

"Impossible. Edward killed all of you."

"Ah, but he didnt finish killing me. he rushed and didnt finish. he thought he killed me, but he didnt."

I slowly began to panic.

"Well since the human is guarded, I will have fun with you."

That scared me, so I took off running. I just began to run when he grabbed me around the throat and threw me into a tree. he walked over and looked me in the he grabbed my leg and started to drag me to god knows where. I had to get away. so looked up into the sky. i needed somthing to knock him off of me. so I hit him in the chest with a bolt of lightning, and that worked like a charm. I jumped up and took off. I didnt even know where I was running to, but I had to get away. Just when I thought I was safe he tackled me to the ground. I didnt know what to do, and for the first time in a long time I was scared. I need help and fast.

EDWARD(POV)

Bella's plan worked perfectly, she was going to be safe. but there was on thing on my mind, and that was where was Jessie? she was supose to follow me home. maby she was already home? As soon as we pulled up to the house I pilled Bella into my arms and took off running. as soon as I got int the house everyone was there, but Jessie. I looked at my family.

"Where is Jessie?"

"We thought she was with you." said Carlisle

then Alice was having a vision. Jessie was running through the forest. she looked scared. then she was tackled to the ground. James was telling her that he was one of the men that attacked her, and that he was mostlikit gunna have his fun and then kill her.

as soon as Alices vision was over I was horrified. I slowly turned to Alice.

"We need to do somthing now! I wont let this happen to her again!"

WELL THIS IS WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER, AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SO IF YOU DID LOVE IT YOU WOULD REVIEW, LOOK AT MY OTHER STORIES, AND THEN LOOK AT ALICECANCU STORIES. BUT FIRST REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THE SHORTNESS. LOL.


	16. Chapter 16

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

JESSIE(POV)

I was able to get James off of me again, and took off running for the second time. I didnt get very far until James grabbed me and threw me making me hit and knock down a few trees. As soon as I landed he was on top of me pinning me down. I wiggled and thrashed around in his grip, but he was too strong. Suddenly he was off me and running away. I looked up to see a very pissed Edward and Emmett. Before I could say anything I was in Edward's arms and we were were running home. As soon as we were through the doors i saw everyone staring at me, but Edward didn't stop. He took me up to my room and set me on my bed.

"Are you ok Jess?"

"Yah, thanks."

"Get dressed and come down."

He gave me a small smile and then left. I quickly got dressed and wet down stairs to see what the plan was. I went over and sat next to Alice and Bella.

"What are the plans Carlisle?"

"A few of us will take Bella to Phoenix,the rest of us will stay here and protect Charlie from James' mate."

"Ok who is going with Bella?"

Then Edward jumped in.

"I will go with Bella."

"No Edard, James will be expecting that. You should be one of the few to stay here in Forks. I can be one of the few that take Bella."

"That is so damn stupid Jessie!"

"No its not. When Bella is gone and you are gone Charlie will assume that she ran off with you."

Then Carlisle spoke.

"She is right Edward. James would expect you to go with her, and Charlie would assume that too."

Then Edward looked at me and spoke.

"You arnt the most friendly of all people, and the only reason why you want to go is to get even with James."

"That is not true Edward!"

"Yes it is, and I dont want you to go wiht her. You could hurt her in one of your temper tantrums."

"Thats not true Edward! Why dont you trust me?!"

Then Bella got involved.

"Stop fighting!"

Everyone turned to stare at her making her blush.

"Edward, Jessie is just as safe as you. She wont hurt me."

BELLA(POV)

Edward closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking. Then he spoke again.

"Fine Jessie you can go. Who else? Do you want to go Alice, Jasper?"

"Sure Edward. We will go with her." Alice said sweetly

Then Jessie turned to me.

"Ok Bella lets go I need to get you some different clothes."

Jessie picked me up and ran upstairs, and set me on the bed. She grabbed a bag and started to throw random clothes into it. There were jeans, shirts, socks, underware, and shockingly wigs. some blonde ones and some black ones.

"Ummm... Jessie, why do we need all of theese?"

"We dont know how long we will be there and we dont want people to racognise you."

She zipped up the bag and yelled to Alice. Alice came dancing up the stairs over to Jessie.

"What would you like Jessie?"

"I need you to get Bella, and I will get the car ready and put all of the suitcases in the car. Did you and Jasper pack?"

"Yup, everything is outside the door to our room."

Jessie ran out the door. Then Alice directed her attention to me, and held out her arms.

"May I?"

"Your the first one to ask, and yes."

She smiled and scooped me up in her arms. In about ten secounds we were in the garrage. Jessie was in her mustang waiting and Edward was standing by Emmett talking to him. Alice set me on my feet, and I walked over to Edward. I walked up behind him and wraped my arms around his muscular waist. He turned around and looked at me.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Please be safe. I love you so much. I would die if anything happened to you."

"I love you to Edward. Please be safe. I wish you were coming with me."

"I wish I was too. I promis I will come to you as soon as I can."

Tears started to fall, and then I was crying in his arms.

"I dont want to leave you."

"I dont want to leave you either. You need to go now."

He picked me up and put me in the car. Then he kissed me on the head and closed the door. When I looked into his eyes he looked tortured.

"I love you Edward."

"Love you too."

Then we were speeding down the road. I was crying my eyes out on Alice's sholder. This was going to be a long ride. Then I woke up to Alice shaking me. Bella were here we need to get on the plane. I slid out of the car and followed Alice through the terminal and onto the plane. I sat with Alice and Jasper while Jessie sat across the lane alone looking out the window. I stood up and walked over and sat next to Jessie.

"Thank you for coming Jessie."

"I wanted to keep you safe from that creap, but I dont know if im strong enough. He almost got me again. If it wernt for Edward I would have gotten raped again by that monster. And i'll be damned if he gets you."

Just the though of her saying Edward's name made tears start to come down my face.

"You miss Edward dont you?"

"Yah."

"Well i'll make you a deal."

I looked up at her to show her I was listening.

"If you stop crying I promis you can talk to Edward as soon as we land."

"Deal."

"Good, It makes me feel bad when you cry."

I smiled at her and leaned my head on her sholder to fall asleep. I felt Jessie stiffen and slowly relax underneath me. I peaked up and saw her jaw clenched. I sat back up and she looked at me quickly.

"Sorry, I didnt mean to I was tired and I didnt think you would mind."

"You just caught me off guard. Its ok. Sleep, when you wake up we will be there."

I nodded and leaned aginst her then closed my eyes. It only took a few seconds before I was out and started to dream of Edward.

JESSIE(POV)

After Bella fell asleep she started to talk. She rambled on and on about Edward and she loves him. All of this love talk makes me wanna puke. I now that may be mean, but I was jelous. I was still jelous of Bella and Edward. They had eachother, and I had no one. All I wanted to do was find some one to love me and tell me that they love me. I have been waiting 104 years to find a mate and there has been no one. Maby im not ment to have a mate, maby I am supose to be alone for the rest of my life. All I know is that if I was planned to have a mate I hope I meet him quick, because im starting to go crazy.

HI EVERYONE. I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS CHAPTER. GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS SO I CAN UP DATE. THANKS FOR THE LOVE. LOL


	17. Chapter 17

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

**YAY!!! I'M BACK!!! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS NEW AND NEEDED CHAPTER OF TWILIGHTISH!**

**JESSIE(POV)**

When the plane landed I started to gather all the bags up until I felt a strong hand on my sholder. I stoped what I was doing and turned to see Jasper.

"Jessie, whats wrong? Your emotions are all over the place. They keep going to sad and depressed."

"I don't want to talk about it here."

"Ok, but please talk to me or Alice about this soon."

"Yah, I will. Do you think that you can carry Bella to the car?"

"Sure, and here is the phone Edward will call us on. He wanted me to give it to you."

I nodded and watched Jasper pick up a sleeping Bella and walk away. I grabed the last of the bags and followed him to the car. The hotel room we got was simple and ugley, but it would do. Bella was passed out in bed, and Alice was with Jasper doing god knows what, and I sat on the sofa staring at the phone. Wishing... Wanting... Praying that the phone would ring and he would call. I know I sound like some crazy stalker who smothers her brother, but that was just us. Edward and I were raised to believe that family came first, and to show eachother as much love as we can. When I think of our family it makes me think of mine and Edward's parents.

Edward was a mommy's boy and I was a daddy's girl. My father was a strong man. He had dark brown hair, deep brown eyes, thin, tall, and loved our mother very much.

Our mother was a small woman, maby five feet tall. She had short bronze hair, a small figure, light green eyes, and a strong personality. Edward took all of the best of each of them, and I took the worst. I had my father's hair, nasty temper, my mothers short patience, and green eyes. When I lost them it's like a chunk of me was riped and burried with them.

Then I was yanked out of my thoghts by someone shaking me and calling my name like a crazy person. My eyes landed on a pair of big brown eyes and Bella holding the phone up to me.

"Jessie, it's Edward, he wants to talk to you."

I grabbed the phone and walked into the other room.

"Edward, whats going on up there?"

"The tracker didn't fall for the trap. I'm coming there to get Bella."

"Edward, where is James?"

"We don't know."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the airport trying to get a flight out there. Will you put Bella back on the phone?"

"Yah, hold on."

I walked back into the room and handed the phone back to Bella. Then I went back into the bed room, closed the door, and curled into a little ball. I felt mad, sad, happy, and mostly frightened. All I knew was that I hade one job, and that was to keep Bella safe until Edward got here. I hight be scared of James and what he did to me, but there was no in hell I would let him get to Bella. If he got Bella i'm 100% sure he would torture her, rape her, and kill her. A bit later I heard the dook open and close, and felt the bed dip down with someone's weight. I looked up to see Alice holding a phone out to me.

"Edward wants you to keep the phone, and if a strange number calls it's probably Bella's mother. She called her house a bit ago."

I nodded in responce, and Alice left the room. I sat there a bit longer before I went back to the room with everyone else, but the only person in the room was Bella.

"Where is Alice and Jasper?"

Bella jumped and looked at me with large startled eyes.

"They went down to the front desk for something."

I nodded and joined her on the sofa. About twenty muinets later the phone started to ring. I jumped foward and fliped it open a little too hard.

"Hello?"

"Bella! Bella! Where are you?!?"

I turned to Bella and handed her the phone.

"Its for you."

She took the phone and went to the bed room and closed the door. Not even ten muinets later i could smell tears. I walke colser to the bedroom door and listened to what was going on. I could hear Bella, and another male on the phone with her. I was only able to pickk up two different things the male said. One was that Bella had to get away from us tomarrow by noon, and the other was that if she didn't he would kill her mother. Being the stupid human that she was she agreed to all of it, and at that moment I knew it was James on the other line.

**HEY EVERY LITTLE READER! I HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR UPDATE OF TWILIGHTISH! AS YOU PROBABLY HAVE SEEN THAT THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER, BUT I WILL BE STARTING THE SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SHORTLY AFTER. I HAVE A POLL UP IN MY PROFILE SO PLEASE GO VOTE ON ME MAKING A SEQUEL. AND FOR MY FINAL WORD I WOULD LOVE SOME REVIEWS!!! **


	18. Chapter 18

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT.

JESSIE(POV)

After the phone call Bella fell asleep for a few more houers before we went to get Edward at the air port. I was having an internal debate over me telling Alice or Jasper what I heard or not. While Bella was sleeping Alice and I started to pack up so that we could leave. Finaly once we were loaded up into the cars and checked out we headed to the air port. Bella was in the back seat looking deep in thought. With Jaspers driving we made it an houer earlier than we needed to be to get Edward. The wait was long, and boreing, but Bella broke it.

"I need to go to the bathroom."

"Thanks for that lovely information. I just couldn't live with out knowing your bathroom breaks." I spat out a little too harshly.

"I'll go with you Bella." Alice said getting ready to stand up.

"No its ok I would wrather Jasper go. I feel a little stressed."

Alice sat back down and Jasper stood to go with her. This was it she was gunna make a run for it.

"Bella, Jazz wait up I wanna come too."

I skiped over to Jasper's side.

"Since when do you need to go to the bathroom?" Jasper let a stupid smirk on his face that I wanted to slap off so badly.

"I need to fix my hair."

Bella walked into a stall, and I turned to look in the mirror. I quickly tied my hair into a poney tail and fixed my bangs so that they were hanging over the right side of my face. As soon as I left the bathroom I listened for Bella. It didn't take long for her to run out the exit on the other side of the bathrooms. I smirked to myself. Little human idiot. I turned to Jasper.

"Why dont you go get Bella a coffe. I'll wait for her, and meet you back with Alice."

He nodded once and left. As soon as he was out of eyesight I went after Bella. I followed her smell outside where it left with a car. Shit!. I stayed in the shadows and looked up to the sky quickly changing it to cloudy so I could go after her with out being seen. After running for a few miles I picked up her smell and followed it to a little house, but she had been here and gone. Just as I was about to look somewhere else my phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jessie!!!"

"Edward?"

"I am on my way! Do you know where Bella is?"

"No where is she?"

"She is with James at the little ballett place down the road from her house."

I didn't ancer, I just droped the phone and took off running as fast as I could. As soon as the studie came into sight I busted through the doors to have a smell stop me dead in my tracks. Blood. I followed the smell to see James sucking Bella's blood.

"NO!!!!"

James droped Bella and looked up at me. Bella looked dead, I could have sworn that she was dead, but a faint heart beat made me feel a little better. I looked back up at James he was walking around me like he was stalking his prey.

"Well look what I have here. I was just served a sweet little piece of sex on legs."

I snarled at him and shifted into a crouch.

"Stay the hell away from me."

He threw his head back and filled the room with a sick twisted laugh making me flinch back.

"Look at you acting all big and tough when you are nothing. I know how you feel, and I know whats on your mind. I can menatly take you down now.

"Screw you!" I growled at him.

He smirked and continued like he didn't hear me.

"You are affraid you wont find love because you were raped. Let me tell you one thing... You are 100% correct. No one would ever want a little slut like you. You are dirty and used."

"Shut up!"

"You hate Bella, but yet you love her at the same time because she makes your brother happy. You hate your brother because he has found a mate and you never will."

"I said shut up!!!"

I lunged at him taking a large chunk out of his shoulder. He hissed in pain and threw me across the room. Before I could do anything he had me up by the neck holding me so that I couldn't touch the ground. Suddenly I heard the best sound ever, The angry roar of my brother. James was snached off of me and thrown across the room. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were taking care of James and starting a fire while Edward and Carlisle were over by Bella. I picked myself off of the ground and walked over to see how bad Bella was. When I got there I saw Edward bite Bella on the wrist and start sucking her blood.

"Edward!!! STOP!!!"

"Its ok Jessie, he is getting the venom out of her so she wont change."

After Edward stoped Bella started to mumble something to him that I had no clue what she was saying, and then passed out again. I walked over to Edward and gave him a quick hug. He scooped Bella into his arms and we left the studio to burn to the ground.

James was gone, Bella was safe, and things were starting to look good. After all this Bella was only in the hospital with some blood loss and a broken leg. She was a fighter and she made my brother as happy as hell.

ONE MONTH LATER

**a/n sorry im going through the end so fast. lol but the sooner this is done the sooner I will have the sequel out. continue!!!**

I was in the car with Edward on our way to pick up Bella for the prom. Edward was in a simple black tux, and I was in a dark purple strapless dress that hit me above the knees and hugged my body tightly. My hair was pulled into a simple poney tail that pissed Alice off very much. When we pulled up to Bella's house Edward started to figet. I rolled my eyes and got out of the car to go up to the front door. Edward trailed behind me a few feet. I knocked on the door quickly and waited for an ancer. The door opened to reviel Bella's dad Charlie.

"Hello Charlie, my name is Jessie. Im Edward's sister, and the little idiot behind me you have met."

Edward sent me a dark look and shook hands with Charlie. We followed him into the living room and sat down. It was quiet... too quiet, so I decide to leave.

"Is Bella up in her room"

"Yah she is."

"Do you care if I go up there?"

"Sure you can."

"Thank you Charlie.''

I sent a little 'in you face looser' smirk and walked up to Bella's room. As soon as I was outside the door I heard he letting out a stream of curses.

"Hey miss sailor mouth, can I come in?"

"Yah fine."

I walked in to a mad looking Bella.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm gunna kill myself in theese heels."

I looked down and saw a pair of black three maby four inch heels. I smirked and sliped my pair of white flats off.

"Here trade me."

She yanked off her death traps as she liked to call them and sliped on my flats.

"Better?"

I quickly slid on the heels and stood up.

"Yes. Thank you so much! your a life saver. How can you walk in those things?"

"Its a little something I would like to call the ability to walk without falling on my face."

She blushed and left the room with me behind her ready to catch her if she decided to prove my point and trip. After a quick good bye to Charlie we left for the dance. Tha whole way there all I could think of was how good my life was.

'

**WELL THAT IS THE END. I HOPE YOU LOVED THIS STORY. BUT DONT BE TOO SAD BECAUSE NOW THAT YOU ARE DONE WITH THIS STORY YOU CAN GO READ THE SEQUEL CALLED NEARLY NEW MOON. SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!! REVIEW AND GO START THE SECOND PART OF THIS STORY. AND TO ALL MY TWILIGHTISH LOVERS. I HAVE POSTED A STORY ON THE NIGHT JESSIE WAS ATTACKED AND WHAT HAPPEND DURING AND AFTER THE ATTACK SO GO CHECK THAT OUT ITS CALLED**_** JESSIE'S STORY**_** SO GO TAKE A LOOK AT THAT!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
